


希德的礼物 A Gift From Sidhe

by JINGwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pregnant Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell
Summary: 为感谢亚瑟和梅林对阿瓦隆的帮助，希德精灵决定送他们一份珍贵礼物，然而这中间出了亿点差错。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	希德的礼物 A Gift From Sidhe

1.

终于在石盆里等来莫嘉娜的倒影时，梅林真诚觉得她是世界上最美的人，比公认阿尔比恩大陆最高不可攀的女祭司宁薇还要美上一万倍。

“什么事？”女巫开口，“快点说完，埃罗依山还有个岩魔等着我搞定。”她拂落墨绿色旅行斗篷的兜帽，神情机敏而紧张，看起来正待在一处红土岩洞里，大约是找了个积水的浅潭，匆忙回应了梅林的召唤。

“我们需要你回卡美洛一趟。”梅林言简意赅。他的话有一半被埋进了噪音，莫嘉娜的倒影晃动成碎片，石盆中传来山洞轰轰的震动和岩魔遥远的吼声。

“卡美洛有你还不够吗？”莫嘉娜用法力重新稳住水面，“按理说，卡美洛是大陆中心最安全的地方。”

“卡美洛的确算安全。是亚瑟和我，我们有个请求，请你代出席几天圆桌会议。”

“我有一大堆事情要做。”莫嘉娜斩钉截铁，“我没空回去。让亚瑟管好自己的事，坐上那张王座是他的选择。”

“问题是，他马上将有一段时间坐不上去。”

“什么，”莫嘉娜说，“他已经胖到那种程度了？”

梅林艰难地咽了一下：“可以……可以这么说。”

他没办法和莫嘉娜仔细解释一切是怎么发生的。他怀疑没人能真将这事讲清楚。

起初他们只是去帮希德一个忙。这些精灵擅长巫师们无法触及的远古魔法，但说到和多卡战斗，三十个精灵也比不上一个巫师。多卡在阿瓦隆背面创造了“影岸”，将圣岛当做巢穴，汲取希德的力量，大约一半的精灵被影响而衰弱。梅林受希德托付，强行撕裂通往圣岛影岸的帷幕，和亚瑟一起消灭了巢穴中的多卡。这是一个很大的忙，因而希德提出要送他们一份礼物。

一切只是太巧了。第一个巧合是，那位精灵族长带着礼物找到梅林的时候，亚瑟正在巢穴深处收集多卡的残留痕迹，以便带回卡美洛研究。第二个巧合是，多卡擅长模仿和变形，侵蚀阿瓦隆的多卡全都伪装成了希德的模样，很难判断一个突然冒出的希德是真的精灵还是一个没消灭干净的多卡。

总之，亚瑟钻出巢穴，只看见某个貌似精灵的生物对梅林面目狰狞地抛出一个炽热的白色光球。

根本来不及多想，电光石火间，他跳下来，撞到梅林身上，将他扑倒在地。

“啊哦。”希德说。光球准确无误地窜进亚瑟的身体，像从未来过一样消失了。

梅林怔在那里好一会。他看看怀里抱的东西，一把抓住亚瑟的衣服，试图找到光球的尾巴并将它拽出来，显然这是徒劳。

“你能撤销吗？”他立马对希德要求，“撤回这个魔咒。”

亚瑟这才发现梅林怀中原来捧着一颗蛋，他还以为那家伙是要杀了梅林。

“这是怎么回事？”他说。

“送出的礼物无法收回。”希德精灵阴沉着脸。

“可——”梅林说。

“什么意思？”亚瑟说，“什么礼物？”

“但也许魔咒对错误的对象不会生效。”希德说。

“也许？”梅林瞪着眼睛。

“喂——”亚瑟说。

“我们就当它不会生效吧。”希德说。

“就当？”梅林说。

“谁能解释一下——”亚瑟说。

“它不会生效了。”希德做了结论。

2.

那天晚上，他们在巴洛山脚下偏僻的小旅店里落脚，吟游诗人的歌声吵得老板娘养的学舌鸟也躁动不停，一个劲儿催促客人付钱。他们喝了一些蜜酒，浇灭和多卡拼杀后遗留的晕眩，还吃了烤苹果和香肠，填饱饿极了的肚子。希德长相凶恶，性格古怪，不乐意和人类多打交道，在它们的地盘上要找点吃的实在太难了。

装多卡痕迹的瓶子被收在牛皮袋里，平放在房间的柜子上，那颗滑溜溜的蛋也摆在那儿，比蜂蜜酒壶只稍稍矮一点。它没成功被熔入魔法，因此算不上一个真正的蛋，只是个死去的化石，希德仍将它送给了他们。

这是大陆上最后一颗白龙蛋，据说早在七百五十年前，白龙族群就灭绝了。精灵的远古魔法让它们能合力在化石蛋中重新制造一枚白龙胚胎。虽然不能保证龙蛋最终一定成功孵化，但这已经是精灵们最有分量的礼物——这样的力量这群希德一生仅能使用一次。

亚瑟听梅林解释完前因后果，眉头锁在一起。

“那个魔咒是为了重新制造一枚胚胎？龙的胚胎？”

“白龙的。”梅林说，“白龙是最早灭绝的一支，早在人们开始猎捕和奴役龙和驭龙者之前。”

“龙和驭龙者越是稀少，猎捕就越是变本加厉。”亚瑟说，“希德送这颗蛋给你，难道是因为它们知道你……？”

梅林轻轻耸肩：“也许希德有所感知。精灵的礼物从来不会随便送出，它们肯定认为我们和龙蛋有缘分。”

亚瑟沉思着点点头。

“你真没事吗？毕竟那个魔咒直接，”梅林说，“砸中了你。”

“难道你觉得，”亚瑟仰头大笑，像被一个特别荒谬的词挠了痒痒，“我会因为那个光球而在身体里装条龙吗？拜托，那魔咒只对古老的蛋有效，而我不是一个蛋。”

“你是的。”梅林说，“你是一个混蛋。只怪你冒冒失失跳出来，害我们失去那条龙。要是你真能装一条，那倒也行。”

亚瑟起身离开，踱到柜子旁，若有所思地盯着龙蛋，一反常态地没有反驳。

“你真在考虑？”梅林惊讶地说。他并没真生气，毕竟亚瑟的本意是想要保护他。他不高兴，更多是因亚瑟对里头的危险全不在乎。

“你想得美。”亚瑟挑挑眉毛，转过身，从摆在窗台上的剑鞘里抽出佩剑，就着烛火开始擦拭。

旅店的房间很小，窗外是清澈如水的夜色，巴洛山脉近在咫尺，林风树影沉默地镶嵌在映着烛光的玻璃后面。透过那薄薄的墙壁，能隐约听到隔壁旅客的呼噜声。

梅林抿着笑走到亚瑟身侧，揉了揉他的头发，隔着衣衫亲了一下他的肩膀。亚瑟腾出一只手来抱住他，允许他从自己手中把剑取走。他们吹灭了蜡烛，房间里便铺上柔和的月色。

亚瑟枕着手臂躺在那张窄小的床铺上，懒懒地叫梅林帮他解开腰带。这小床教人缩手缩脚，他差点想用上魔法，亚瑟很烦他用魔法偷懒，虽然要是偶尔发生一两次，他也不会多说什么。梅林对付完亚瑟的锁扣，便坐在他的腿上，把衬衣从自己头上推走。亚瑟的目光一刻也不曾离开他。他在月光中坐起来，扶住梅林的腰，浅浅吻他的胸口和锁骨。

“你知道吗？”亚瑟蛮不讲理地说，气息痒痒地吹进梅林的耳朵，“如果我们两个中有一个会生条小龙，那也是你。”

梅林惊讶地眨了眨眼，手指顺着他柔软的金发玩弄梳理：“那倒很新鲜。你准备用什么方式达成这个目标？”

亚瑟狡黠但优雅地微笑，目光幽深极了，双手滑过梅林背部的皮肤往下，开始低声说一些他构想的具体的做法。那些话让梅林的耳朵烧得发烫，呼吸也变得格外困难。

他们蹬掉衣物，纠缠着躺进床铺。月光洒在亚瑟漂亮的肌肉上，梅林喜欢那淡淡的、清冷的光辉，亚瑟似乎总能轻而易举让他着迷。他弓起身体，低头追逐月光，一边抚摸那翘起的、有些盛气凌人的形状，一边亲了亲亚瑟的肚脐。那瞬间，他眼角的余光瞥到了柜子顶端一动不动的龙蛋，隐隐的担心又浮上心头。

“你有不舒服吗？”他抬起头问。

“你在怀疑你自己？”亚瑟轻轻笑了，眼睛闪烁着温柔，把他拉上去，拥在怀里，“我当然很舒服。我希望你也是。”

“我是的，但……”他的话戛然而止。亚瑟用一种他没有办法拒绝的方式吻他，很快梅林就只能乖乖发出他想听的声音。他分开双腿环住亚瑟，摇动着邀请他。亚瑟回应了，翻了个身将他完全压在下面。他的担忧解散得一干二净。因为当亚瑟在他里面，带着那热烈强壮的冲动，他的身体，包括脑袋，就容不下其他任何东西了。

3.

他们回到卡美洛，一切都很正常，那颗蛋被摆在寝室里，仅仅作为一个纪念。三天后，出现了第一个被他们忽略的征兆，午餐时亚瑟只吃了一口汤，脸色不太好。梅林以为是厨房用的蘑菇有问题。但第二天，鸡肉也不对亚瑟胃口。

“我想吃李子、苹果和葡萄。”亚瑟说。

梅林从没见过不爱吃香草烤鸡的亚瑟，他有些警觉，可又觉得大概率只是肠胃问题：“那我让厨房做点苹果派？”

“我要生的，最好是刚摘的。”

“作为正餐？”

亚瑟对他瞪了一眼：“我想吃什么就吃什么，梅林。我命令你把水果拿来。”

梅林满腹疑虑地离开餐厅，去找高文。高文很高兴自己能做饮食顾问，他马上带来摆满好几个推车的新鲜水果，梅林都不知道城堡里竟然可以一下子找到这么多不同种类的水果。

接下来，亚瑟除了吃水果，就是水果布丁、水果挞和水果馅饼。

“你发现你的口味变了吗？”梅林忍不住嘀咕。

亚瑟写着给古德温国王的回信，“人总是不断改变的，梅林，你最好习惯这一点。”

4.

三天后，也就是从阿瓦隆返回的第二个礼拜，亚瑟的脾气变得显而易见的暴躁。这不是说他原来是一个非常和蔼的人，但是他通常能很好地控制自己的任性，而现在他似乎不想再控制。他频繁要求梅林留在身边，即使没有什么事也要待在他触手可及的地方，如果看不见他，他就会不快乐。

兰斯洛特回城堡来汇报康沃尔半岛的情况，提交了好几个颇为冒险的计划。亚瑟一向审慎，避免行动冒进波及周边村庄，不过应对多卡他们决不能手软。

“找到这些多卡的老巢，彻底摧毁。我看了你的报告，那些巢多半结在悬崖下，要小心接近。有其它问题吗？”

“这次的多卡比以往力量弱，可力量源头很奇特。”兰斯说，“它们可能了劫持了一些雾妖，通过吸食雾妖的魔法在康沃尔制造大范围的浓雾，走进去的生物都或多或少被影响。我们一向很少同雾妖打交道，她们要怎么办？”

“统统请回海里去。”亚瑟对他摆了一下手，“至于怎么请，问你旁边那个人。”

“我会让薇芙和你一起去。”梅林跟着兰斯走出议事厅，把门在身后掩上，“她有和雾妖交谈的经验，说不定能省去一些麻烦。另外，被吸食魔力是很痛苦的，万一雾妖们做出攻击举动——”

“我知道，”兰斯微笑说，“我会尽力让这事和平解决。”

骑士快步走远了，梅林回到议事厅，亚瑟隔着长桌面色不悦地盯着他。

“我说了让他问你，没说让你跟他一起离开。”

“我只不过走出去到门口。”梅林说，“我不是又进来了吗。”

他理性的解释对亚瑟一点效果也没有。不只这一天，而是基本上每一天，亚瑟比往常更激烈地在床上要他，让梅林感到魔法充溢全身近乎失控。四处崩溃的魔法在结束时包围着他们，像永无止境的海浪拍击墙壁、拂动着床幔。亚瑟牢牢抱着他，把头埋进他的脖颈，呼吸无处不在的魔法的气息，就像他靠这个活着。

梅林认为他们应该好好谈谈。所以他在早晨率先醒来，把自己从亚瑟的胳膊里解脱出去。亚瑟刚一睁开眼，他就说：“我有点担心。”

亚瑟叹了口气，盯着床顶他一向不喜欢的鸢尾花纹：“好吧，没错，我感觉到了。我不对劲。”

“我在想，”梅林轻轻说，“你会不会是——”

“你敢把那个词说出来。”亚瑟突然伸出食指恐吓他。

“我不确定你想的是哪个词，”梅林强调，“但我要说的是，你会不会是‘中魔咒了’。”

亚瑟看起来至少能接受这个表达：“哦。”

“你发现了吗，你的饮食习惯变得很像龙。而且你在焦虑，很焦虑。”

亚瑟表情复杂：“如果我的确‘中了魔咒’，你有办法解除吗？”

“……我没有。”

亚瑟抬眉瞪着他。

“这是个谁都料不到的意外。”梅林说。

“魔法不是你最擅长的吗？”亚瑟噌地坐起身来，“一直以来你不是信誓旦旦的吗？现在你告诉我你没有办法，那纯属意外，你没法负责，你不管了？好哇，梅林，没想到你是这样一个——”

“好了，好了！”梅林差点想捂住他的嘴把他推回床单里，主要是他真的太吵了，“希德精灵的魔法太过特殊，也太过古老，巫师们无法理解和学习。但我怎么就不管你了呢？我正和你一起面对着呢。”

亚瑟咽回了没发完的火：“那怎么办。”

“你有感觉吗？”梅林看着亚瑟，主要是看着他的腹肌，小心地指了一下，“这里没感觉？”

亚瑟眯起眼：“我怀疑你不仅是不懂希德的魔法。”

梅林仍然盯着他的腹部。肌肉依旧是熟悉的漂亮的线条，但他好像已经不认识亚瑟身体的这部分了。神差鬼使地他伸出手摸了摸，手指抚过光滑紧绷的皮肤。他想象精灵们的魔法在那里面塑造了一个白龙胚胎。这画面让他有点燥热，并且光是冒出一点头他就脸红了。

“我们再观察一下？”他清清嗓子提议说。

亚瑟僵硬地点了一下头。

“我讨厌这种状态。”他恶狠狠地，“我讨厌不确定。”

5.

第三个礼拜的末尾，梅林终于正式开始慌张。越来越多的线索出现，没办法再视而不见。其中就包括亚瑟的腰围，梅林发现他的腰带需要重新打孔，至少得比原先那个错开两指宽。

“我们得去找希德。”他立刻做了决定。

“找到之后呢？”亚瑟阴沉地说。

“想办法结束这件事。”梅林说，“在它伤害你之前。”

亚瑟的眉头皱了一下。

梅林马上就收拾好行装。他把包裹拎到桌上，去床边取亚瑟的佩剑。

亚瑟正背对他站在窗前，背影沉静如海。

“走吧？”他说。

出乎意料，亚瑟没有动。

“你不想解决这个问题吗？” 梅林诧异地把剑放下。

“希德说魔咒不会对错误的对象生效。”亚瑟说。

“没错。”

“所以，如果我们假设，我是真的……”亚瑟依旧面对窗外，他看不见他的表情，“那就意味着它生效了。”

梅林停在原地，一时不明白他想说什么。

“如果我不是‘错误的对象’呢？”亚瑟转过来，脸上闪动着一抹古怪的神色，“如果我就是‘正确的对象’呢？”

“你在想——”梅林说，“你是说——？”

“它生效了。”亚瑟指出这明显的事实。

“这太荒唐了。”梅林说，“它是龙，需要的是颗蛋。而你是人。不可能……”

“没有别的解释。”亚瑟说，“如果它真的在里面，我看它还挺喜欢待在那儿的。”

梅林干笑了几声。

“它喜欢吃水果，而不是老鼠。”亚瑟说，“我真得感谢它。”

“现在的问题不是它喜欢吃什么。”梅林吼道，“是它可能会伤害你，伤害你，你懂吗？”

亚瑟望着他，看起来诡异的镇定：“可它没有。它也没找什么麻烦。”

梅林抓狂地原地踱步。

“你到底在说什么，”他质问道，“它是不是劫持了你的脑子？”

“还记得吉尔伽拉吗？”亚瑟说。

6.

梅林突然僵住，就像一道闪电劈下来，劈开了他一直紧紧锁着的那扇回忆之门。

“当然记得。”他说，感觉不到舌头在哪里。他的手指开始发抖。

“你失去了吉尔伽拉，”亚瑟说，“因为我。”

梅林没办法说话。所有血液都流向脚底，以支撑他站在原处。就连他的脚也在发冷。他尝到一股强烈的苦味，除此之外，所有感觉都似乎麻木了。

他想起了吉尔伽拉，多年以来从未如此清晰。他想起它黄色的眼珠，它山风似的声音，它粗糙坚厚的深褐色皮肤和温暖的肚皮。他想起吉尔伽拉战斗时，皮肤外会长出一层尖锐闪亮的鳞甲。

他看见吉尔伽拉在草地上懒洋洋地晒太阳。他向它走去，龙亲切地用翅膀和尾巴圈住他。他们靠在一起玩耍打闹，他咯咯大笑，一直在笑，累得笑不动了，便张开双臂，趴在龙的脊背上就这么睡去。吉尔伽拉展开翅膀，轻轻盖住他的身体。

梅林很小的时候，还不认识任何人类，甚至也不知道自己是个人类的时候，吉尔伽拉就在他的生命里。他学会的第一种语言是龙的语言。

吉尔伽拉离开他的那天，是他独自带着它去黑暗之塔营救亚瑟。那时候亚瑟还是王子，梅林的法术也远没有现在成熟，是龙为他们抵挡了大部分攻击。他们终于回到卡美洛附近时，吉尔伽拉重重倒在林地上，一共九支巨箭穿透了它肚皮上的鳞甲，伤口处血肉模糊。它发出刺耳的哀鸣，腹部剧烈抽搐，接着便再也不动了。梅林紧抱着它的脖子，整夜不停地用龙语呼唤它。他知道自己在哭，只不过狂风很快就把他的眼泪吹干了。

“你说希德的礼物只能送出一次。”

亚瑟深深地看着他。

“你失去了吉尔伽拉。我不想你再失去一次。”

梅林眨着眼睛，亚瑟的轮廓却越来越模糊。

“你知道我在乎的不是这个。”他走过去紧抱住亚瑟。仅仅是呼吸就让他的胸口疼痛，眼泪把亚瑟的衬衣打湿一片，“我不要你补偿。吉尔伽拉是我第一个朋友，永远是我最好的朋友。是我辜负了它，是我——”

“听我说。”

“不该是你来补偿！”

“这不是补偿，不算是。”亚瑟说，用力搂紧梅林的身体，“没有什么能补偿失去。但如果我有机会能为你创造点什么，我想我会去创造的。”

7.

接下来的两个礼拜，亚瑟因为选择了“创造”而不断生自己的气。

他的占有欲依旧旺盛，情绪依旧起伏不定，容易疲倦和烦躁。他的腰带上又多打了一个孔，但看起来不太明显。他在晚上睡不着觉，一夜要起夜三次，白天开圆桌会议的时候，他时而要请骑士和法师们容谅他离场一会儿。

“他吃水果吃坏肚子了吗？”高文皱着眉凑近梅林。

“算……是吧。”梅林说。

高文耸耸肩：“我就从未有过这种烦恼。”

与此同时，亚瑟对肢体接触的渴求也比之前更多了。似乎光是抚爱和亲吻根本不够，他还要寻求与梅林之间更长久、更密切的连接，他比往常更久地停留在梅林的身体里，动作缓慢而充满依恋。他紧贴着梅林的嘴唇，确保他们的呼吸交融在一起。他们最亲密时刻被拉长又拉长，有时梅林错觉，亚瑟想让时间永远暂停。

每天的忙碌里，只要能找到空闲，梅林就去图书馆埋头翻阅书籍，来搞清楚可能会出现什么情况以及他们能怎么做。这并不容易，太多的书都是关于如何猎杀和暴力驯服龙类，很少写到这种生物的习性和生活。每当翻过那些插图，他就会想起吉尔伽拉，他已经再也关不住那扇尘封的旧门。大陆上许多声名煊赫的驭龙者都曾驯服过三条以上的龙，并一一把它们送上战场，驯服的龙越多，代表他们的能力越强大。

可他做不到。吉尔伽拉并不是他的一件收藏品。

好在他还是找到一些书。最有用的那本叫做《远离孵蛋的龙：预防烧伤和致死》，他被其中的部分内容一再惊吓，决定决不能把它带回寝室。不过多亏了这本书，他开始理解亚瑟的种种变化。

“你说的是什么意思，”亚瑟说，“什么叫我们得筑个巢？”

“就是字面上的意思。”梅林说，“巢穴使龙产生安全感。”

“它缺乏安全感？”亚瑟难以置信，“它有什么不安全的，不安全的是我——”

“我指的就是你。”梅林说。

亚瑟困惑地眨着眼睛。

“因为你是一个龙的角色，”梅林解释道，“白龙族群的特点是，它们的母龙把蛋丢下就会飞走，公龙要独自照顾蛋。是孵蛋的公龙需要安全感。”

亚瑟张开了嘴，想说什么。承认缺乏安全感似乎有点损害尊严。他的视线挪到花瓶旁边的那颗龙蛋上，想了想，又想了想，勉强点了点头。

书上说，已灭绝的白龙有与其他龙族不同的独特行为。雄性白龙会选择自己和生蛋的母龙最喜欢的东西来筑巢，巢穴里总是堆满了亮闪闪的石头，漂亮的花，各种颜色的果实。但梅林觉得他们不该原样照搬。

他筑的不会是个普通的“巢”，他强烈地、本能地确定这一点。

8.

他用的是回忆。

他想要给亚瑟提供一种无处不在的保护，即使在骑马去森林、远远离开城堡的时候，依然能得到的保护。

如果说这么多年来他有什么总结出的道理，那就是能真正支撑人们的只有两样东西，回忆和希望。

他用了一个极为复杂的咒语，回忆像匹匹绸缎，飘浮环绕在四周供他挑选。其中一匹绸缎里，遥映出亚瑟第一次见他的模样，想起那一天，他不禁微笑。那时他刚刚十岁，身上穿着赏金猎人们随便扯来的破袍子，被关在一个满是铁锈的笼子里，甚至不会说人类的语言。抓他的这些赏金猎人是一队专门猎龙的野心家，他们用带刺的藤鞭打他，逼他用龙语召唤吉尔伽拉。他当然没那么笨，他早就叫龙躲得好好的了，他痛得受不了而喊出的龙语全是骂他们的话。

赏金猎人们把他带到城堡的宴会上，到处是油和酒的香味。坐在尽头的那个头戴冠冕、看起来非常富有的面带微笑的人买下了他。他的微笑让人害怕。就是在那儿，隔着笼子，他第一次见到亚瑟。亚瑟坐在一个并不起眼的位置，身旁是个眉毛上有道疤的严肃男人，也戴着一顶冠冕。他亮闪闪的金发好像一片炫目阳光。那天夜里梅林被推醒，面前就是这片金色，以及亚瑟浅蓝色的眼睛。

“你快走吧。”他说，当时梅林还听不懂，“别让他们发现。”

他只是注意铁笼被打开了，脖上的项圈也被摘下了，看守的卫兵倒在地上呼呼大睡。他一瞬间就确定，他将信任这个微微喘息着的、关切地看着他的人。他记住了亚瑟的模样，并且再也没有忘记。

梅林把这条回忆绸缎摘下，放进他搭建的巢穴里。很久之后，他才知道了那个买他的人是谁。安莱奈德国王的前一个驭龙者刚刚死去，那个女孩无法驯服他们从高山上擒获的黑龙，于是死在刺鞭和火焰中。

像一只到处捡拾树枝的鸟，他接着又在“巢穴”中放入更多、更多他们的回忆。不论这些回忆是仍然清晰，还是已经变淡。他也放入了吉尔伽拉，小心翼翼去除了离别的那一段。

白天，他将“巢穴”缩成一枚小小的环，挂在亚瑟的腰带上。晚间，它便展开成无形无影的、首尾相接的魔法的河流，将他们圈护在其中。

在接连好几天睡了好觉、心情平静之后，亚瑟决定承认一个巢穴对他来说有所帮助。梅林告诉他这个巢是怎么做成的，亚瑟嘴角的弧度在他的讲述中越来越深。最后他问：“我能把它留下吗，一直带着，之类的？”

梅林的笑容凝固在脸上。

“怎么了？”亚瑟说。

“支撑这个巢穴太累了。”梅林说，“我每天要消耗成吨成吨的魔法。”

“再说了，”他的嘴唇贴着亚瑟的头发，“你不需要总是带着它。你只需要常常想着我就好了。”

9.

第六个礼拜的某天，亚瑟喊住梅林：“它抓我了。”

“你说什么？”梅林紧张地把水壶摔到了地上。

“它抓我了。”亚瑟说，“它有爪子之类的，它在，抓我。”

他的语气像仅仅发生了一件普通奇怪的事，比如把梅林叫到窗边去看一只刚刚飞过的怪鸟。

梅林不能撒谎说他没被吓到。他马上扑过去，反复确认亚瑟是否感到痛，或者它是否有任何可能伤到了他。亚瑟的腰围肉眼可见地增大了两圈，好在外套和披风还能遮盖。

“痛，那倒没有；非常不适，没错。”亚瑟靠在椅背上叹了口气，放下手里的羽毛笔，“我只想知道，一般的龙到底要多久才能出生。”

“五十五天到七十天。”梅林马上背道，“根据龙的个性，天数在这中间摇摆。”

“龙的个性？”亚瑟说，“我如果祈祷它是个急性子，是不是就能指望它在第五十五天离开我？”

梅林沉默了。他们同时想到了一个问题，在这之前他们都尽量不去想它。

亚瑟皱着眉低头看自己的腹部，梅林知道他在忧虑白龙将以什么样的方式“离开他”。说实话，他也完全不知道。没有任何记载表明龙能够在人的体内孕育和诞生。

“它会把我的肚子咬开吗？”亚瑟说。

梅林的后背上起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“不会的。”他说。

“你怎么知道？”

“因为我不会让它发生。”梅林坚决地说。

他默默把手放在亚瑟的肚子上，皮肤的温度即使隔着衣物也传到了他的掌心。

“它，”亚瑟突然说，“会是七百五十年来的第一条白龙。”

梅林明白他的意思，他点了点头，“所有人都会吓一跳的。”

“何止是吓一跳。”亚瑟说，“可能会有一场很大的风波……不过，就算再大，我们也能应付过去，是吧？毕竟，它会是你的龙。”

梅林抬起头，亚瑟向他挑了一下下巴。这表情使他也鼓足了勇气，哪怕他再次看到吉尔伽拉痛苦抽搐的身影。

“我们当然——”

他噎住了，因为他也感觉到了。很短暂，但如此深刻。

“就告诉你它会抓我了。”亚瑟说。脸上浮现一抹得意的微笑，似乎终于有件事他比梅林抢先知道了。

10.

第七个礼拜，情况更复杂了。亚瑟的站姿和坐姿都受到了影响，梅林坚持让莱昂和薇芙全面接管骑士和巫师训练，他们只在每天晚饭前听取短暂汇报，期间梅林用一个带流苏的软垫和加高的桌面掩盖亚瑟的身材。

亚瑟只能侧着身入睡，多年以来头一回，变成梅林提醒他当心脚下，而不是相反。为了证明他丝毫不用提醒，装了条龙也根本没影响他敏捷矫健的身手，他追着梅林扔了半个寝室的枕头。

“这不过是件小事情。”亚瑟带着一丝火气，“不值得你如临大敌。难道我连自己肚子里的——它甚至还算不上一条龙——都管不好吗？”

那是之后，他们懒散地睡在彼此身旁。梅林一点也不想纠正亚瑟奇怪的逻辑，他实在没有力气。为了展示自己即使拖家带口，也依旧能在床上把梅林折腾到够呛，亚瑟付出了艰辛的努力。梅林本以为随着天数增加，性会变得越来越奇怪和谨慎，但它却取得了很好的平衡。亚瑟触摸他和取悦他的方式变了，他探索他和挑动他的方式也变了，可他依旧常常浸泡在一种飘然如梦的爱意中，心脏发紧，全身都交付给激烈的颤抖。

他从那种激烈又温柔的感觉中醒来，发现亚瑟正坐在一旁凝望着他。

“我突然想到。”亚瑟说，轻轻摸着梅林的头发，“或许你想，和它说两句话？”

梅林僵硬地伸直脖子。

“说什么？”

“随便什么。”

“呃，”梅林吞咽一下，爬起身来，靠在床头，犹豫着把手掌贴上亚瑟的肚子，从侧面看去，现在那是道可爱又危险的弧线，“呃——嗨？”

亚瑟的五官难以置信地皱到一起。

“嗨，你好？”梅林说。

“你被我折腾得脑子坏掉了吗？”亚瑟说。

“不然我还能说什么，”梅林说，“乖一点？好好长大？别再乱抓这个人了？”

“我是说，”亚瑟一字一顿地提示道，“你可以，和它说，龙语。”

梅林往后缩了一下，像碰到了火。为什么他会需要亚瑟来提醒他这个呢？他不该。

他舔舔嘴唇，试图说一句问候。但他怎样也无法让那个音节从喉咙里发出。

他又想起吉尔伽拉。

试了又试，他仍然说不出一个词。

“我没办法说。”他最终承认道。

亚瑟看着他没有说话。梅林偏头躲开他的视线，他不想在亚瑟眼中看见怜惜或者抱歉。他早就猜到是这个结果。他已经很久无法再说龙语了。

他知道人们怎么称呼那些在失去某条龙后再也无法和其它龙建立关系的驭龙者。

他们说那些人是“残缺者”。

“没事的。”亚瑟说，声音平稳而柔和。他伸手握住梅林的一边肩膀，“没事的。”

11.

第八个礼拜到来，情况随时都可能发生意想不到的变化。亚瑟的腹围在最近的几天明显增大，用他的话来说，他必须抱着肚子走去餐桌旁。那条龙也越来越享受舒展身体，亚瑟在半夜突然醒来，就因为它想要甩一下尾巴。

现在，梅林必须召唤莫嘉娜，希望她能回来代替亚瑟出席会议。

“你是说你们必须去？”莫嘉娜在水面的另一侧说。

“是的，很紧急，我们要离开城堡至少两周。”

“是什么怪物？”莫嘉娜说，“要你们两人单独去处理？如果是多卡——”

“这件事暂时必须保密，”梅林说，“我们都还不确定结果会怎样。”

莫嘉娜意识到了事情的严重，她严肃地思虑了片刻，点点头：“我明白了。我会赶回去的。如果我们来不及见面，记得我总在祝佑你们平安。”

“我们也一样，莫嘉娜。”梅林说。岩魔的吼声又让水面震荡起层层波纹。

他挥挥手，析干石盆中的水，再回到寝室。

“我找莫嘉娜回来了。”他说。

亚瑟从手里那份文书抬头，紧紧皱着眉头：“你找她干什么？”

“我们需要帮手。”

“我能行。”亚瑟说，“除了不能出这间该死的屋子，其他要处理的一样我都不会耽误。”

“你不能这样出席会议。”

“我有一件能巧妙遮住一切的斗篷。”亚瑟冷冷说。

“亚瑟——”

亚瑟将手里的羽毛笔摔进墨水瓶：“该死，女人到底是怎么应付这问题的？她们怎么能应付这问题十个月？”

他撑住额头，平复烦躁与疲惫，“好吧。好吧。”

梅林为他们在城堡外找到一处安全的地方，是殒王峡谷里一处被藤蔓和杂草覆盖的遗迹，多年以前，他也曾带着吉尔伽拉在那儿躲藏过。他将荒废的庭室重新布置得舒适和温暖，然后在一天夜里，偷偷带着亚瑟出城。

亚瑟盯着他准备的马车，眉宇间的不赞同简直要变成鸟群扑过来。

“我的马呢？”

“你不能骑马！”梅林低声说。

“我要我的马。”亚瑟说。

梅林瞪着他，没有动，无声表示他不可能支持这个决定。

“我很强壮。”亚瑟恶狠狠地指了一下自己的肚子，“它也是。所以我们要骑马。”

梅林简直被他逼疯了，亚瑟无论如何不肯坐马车，于是他只好又牵来他的马，使劲将亚瑟推上去。

“这还差不多。”亚瑟咕哝说，用斗篷把自己盖起来，拉好兜帽，捉稳缰绳。

梅林气喘吁吁，亚瑟像重了一倍似的。他气鼓鼓地吹了口气：“你根本没替马想过。是啊，你有两倍的强壮。它就有两倍的悲惨。”

根据亚瑟从兜帽下地看着他的眼神，梅林判断他不会轻易放过他，果然一路上亚瑟都在和他斗嘴，挑着挑那，直到他们抵达峡谷。

他在遗迹外布下重重魔法警哨，跑来跑去，检查每一个角落，观察每一个方向。他没法让自己停下，免得亚瑟一眼就看出他有多紧张和担心。

他并不是承担风险的那个。正因如此，他更是担心地受不了。如果当初那个光球撞的是他就好了。它为什么不冲着他来呢?

他走回他们布置好的庭室，看到白龙蛋正摆在亚瑟旁边。

“你把它带来了？”梅林说，“我都忘了。”

“我有一种感觉，应该带上它。”亚瑟说。

梅林点点头。这一晚他很久都没有睡着。

12.

“梅林。”

那声音像山风环绕，在他心里激起古老的回音。他不愿意醒来，因为他只想再多听听这个声音，这个他已经失去太久、太久的声音。

“梅林。”

一阵轻轻的笑声，他睁开眼睛，吉尔伽拉正用鼻子顶他的脑袋。

他不可思议地立刻坐起身，龙在他面前展开翅膀伸了个懒腰，它的身体如此轻巧敏捷，没有任何伤痕。

“这也太不像话了。”吉尔伽拉说，“这么多年，你还是第一次梦到我。”

梅林说不出话来，他怔怔地站起，向前迈了一步，伸手摸到龙的皮肤，粗糙而坚固，异乎寻常的真实。

“你为什么不说话？”

梅林想说他已经无法再说龙语了。可当他张口，那些字眼却自然而然回到了他的舌尖。

“这是一个梦？”

“不然呐？”吉尔伽拉咯咯笑。

“我想我没资格梦到你。”梅林喃喃。

龙歪了歪头，像对他的话感到疑惑：“谁还能比你更有资格梦到我呢？”

梅林摇了摇头，一颗泪珠滚过他的鼻尖。他摸着吉尔伽拉的脖颈，龙低下头来，让他抱住它。

“这片大陆最初有几百个驭龙者，”吉尔伽拉说，“后来只剩下几十个，最后将会是几个。你是这些人中独一无二的，你知道为什么吗？”

“因为我从来不是个好驭龙者。”梅林说。

吉尔伽拉发出龙的大笑声，扇动翅膀扬起一阵旋风。

“唉，梅林。”它说。

“是因为你从不把我当做工具。”吉尔伽拉的黄眼珠认真地盯住他，“把龙当做工具的驭龙者，自己也会变成别人的工具。你不一样，你是真的爱我。”

梅林使劲抹了一下眼角。

“而且你也爱着其他人。”龙笑眯眯地，“所以你才会这么痛苦。”

“我为了救他害死了你。”梅林说。

“我得说这很公平，”龙说，“很少有人能同时拥有太多所爱。”

“你不……”梅林说，“你不怪我吗？”

吉尔伽拉深思地看着他，沉默了一会儿。

“这就是你为什么直到今天才见到我。并且正是在今天才必须见到我，对吗？”龙的眼睛里闪烁着睿智的光芒，“你不允许自己想起我，可也不允许自己忘了我。”

梅林深吸了一口气：“我不知道。我……我很担心。”

“依我看，你不只是担心。”吉尔伽拉说，“你是在害怕。”

“希德送了我们一件礼物，是一颗白龙蛋。”梅林一股脑把所有话都说了出来，“可中间出了差错，现在那条龙在亚瑟的身体里。希德之所以送这件礼物，肯定是因为他们认为我能做白龙的驭龙者。但……在你之后，我始终不能接触其它龙。我也无法再说龙语。我本来以为只要看见那条龙，一切就会自然而然顺利起来，可是万一，万一我没有成功驯服那条龙呢？万一我做不到呢？”

吉尔伽拉安静地看着他。

“这么多年来，你从未去驯服过另一条龙。”

“没有任何龙能够取代你。”

吉尔伽拉的眼珠里流露出笑意：“喔。”

“我还记得你是个小不点的时候。”它眨了一下眼，“在你的记忆里，梅林，你驯服过我吗？”

梅林愣住了。他什么也没有说，可吉尔伽拉赞许地点了点头。

“希德送出这份礼物，是因为你们能做到别人做不到的事。仔细想想，你就能明白。你根本不需要去驯服那条龙。”

13.

“它是这么要求的。”亚瑟说，“它想要我去。”

这是第九个礼拜的倒数第二天。

“你听见它这么说了？”

“当然没有，但我感觉到了。”

“它还要求了别的吗？”

“它想要李子和葡萄。”亚瑟皱着眉，像在用力倾听无形空气中的声音，“很多很多李子和很多很多葡萄。”

梅林立刻收拾了东西。他无条件相信亚瑟的话，哪怕他们要离开安全的藏身处去找那个所谓的瀑布。

幸而瀑布就殒王峡谷深处，他们走上半天就发现了它。一道银色的落霞，悬挂在苍翠的断崖间。

“我得进去。”亚瑟一边说，一边艰难地甩着脚上的靴子，他没办法弯腰。梅林赶忙扶着他，帮他脱下靴子，挽高裤管。亚瑟从他手上拿过龙蛋就要往瀑布下走，他刚跟上一步，亚瑟就回头说，“你留下。”

“你在开玩笑？”梅林瞪着眼睛，“它真咬开你的肚子怎么办？”

亚瑟翻了一个巨大的白眼：“我亲爱的梅林，如果它真计划咬开我的肚子，在哪儿不能咬呢。”

“可我是驭龙者。”

“可我是它的蛋。”亚瑟指了一下肚子，“我说了算。它说的。”

“那我要做什么？”梅林急得对着亚瑟的背影大喊。

“李子！”亚瑟头也不回地说，“和葡萄！”

他趟过深及腹部的水，消失在那道银色的落霞后，梅林瞪着那儿好一会，然后才如梦初醒，想起他要准备那该死的食物。

“对不起了，高文。”他默念说。

骑士正坐在桌边，一边阅读信件，一边大嚼葡萄。他把信翻过一面，突然抓了个空。

不仅盘子里的，还有他那整张桌上的葡萄和李子都消失了。

“喔，见鬼。”高文说。

14.

梅林原本以为他要等上很久，但好像只是一眨眼间，瀑布从中分开，顺流漂下一个——不，是半个很大的龙蛋壳，像条白色的小船。他急忙涉水趟去，蛋壳缓缓漂近，从壳的边缘突然冒出一颗小小的脑袋。

梅林一怔，龙蓝色的眼珠对上他的，开心地叫了一声。它命中注定的名字一瞬间就出现在梅林的舌尖，他情不自禁地开口，用龙语念出那个词。

“艾苏萨。”

“吉尔伽拉，”龙说，“吉尔伽拉。”

它扇了一下还未完全分开的翅膀，原地跳了跳。

“喂！”蛋壳船里传来亚瑟的声音。梅林拉住船边，亚瑟正蜷在那儿，龙钻进他的肚子和膝盖之间，只露出一条尾巴。蛋壳的大小正好，好像亚瑟才是那个破壳而出的人。

“发生什么了？”梅林说。亚瑟看起来十分轻松，同时也有一点迷惑。

“我不知道。我做了个梦，醒来之后我和它都躺在一个很大的蛋里。它动也不动，就那么看着我，期待我把壳敲破。”

亚瑟从船中坐起，握住梅林抓在船边的手，“你能，”他试探地说，“说龙语了吗？”

梅林微微笑了，白龙忽然钻出在他们两人之间。

“我能说了。”

亚瑟如释重负，“你驯服它了？”

梅林摇了摇头。

亚瑟轻轻说，眼神中有一缕经过掩饰的担心：“怎么了？”

梅林低下头，白龙好奇地伸着脖子看来看去，忽然，它发现了岸边一堆又一堆的李子和葡萄，还不等蛋壳船停稳，它扇着翅膀栽进了水里。

“因为我们不会去这么做。”梅林说，“所以它才是我们的龙。”

15.

“你得对莫嘉娜强调它是从蛋里生的。”

“喔，”梅林笑眯眯地看着他，“我们要这么说吗？”

“那本来就是事实。”亚瑟说。

“可是它并不是一直呆在蛋里。”梅林说，“这样说抹掉了你的功劳。”

“把那个功劳拿走吧，谢谢。如果你要的话，你可以对莫嘉娜说它是你生的。”

“‘谢谢’？”梅林诧异地，“天啊，你真的很反对让莫嘉娜知道这事。”

亚瑟绷着脸，他们正在骑马回卡美洛的路上。艾苏萨躲在亚瑟的披风里，从它那个鼓包的形状看，它正极力模仿披风上那条金龙的姿势。

“亚瑟，你不必这样紧张。”梅林肯定地说，“你会做个好爸爸的。”

亚瑟突然猛勒住缰绳。“爸爸？”他说，“爸爸？”

梅林回头咧嘴对他笑：“是啊。不然呢？龙？”

他看着亚瑟的眼睛危险地眯起来，趁着亚瑟还未追上来朝他扔出什么东西——词语也算一种东西，他笑着催马向前跑去。

他本想对艾苏萨讲一讲吉尔伽拉，但他想，艾苏萨大概已经从他们的“巢穴”中知道了不少。

还有什么是他要做的呢？

卡美洛会种下更多的李子和葡萄，高文几乎可以带着艾苏萨住在果园里。

他得重新写一本关于龙的书。比图书馆里所有的书都要好得多。

当然了，他还一定会找机会偷偷地告诉莫嘉娜全部真相。

还有就是，他们会一直珍惜这份希德的礼物。

直至永远。

完


End file.
